kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
All-In (Level)
THIS IS A JOINT OPERATION Description *Objectives: **'Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee' ***Eliminate Parasites ***Clear out floor 15 ***Clear out floor 16 ***Clear out floor 17 ***Clear out floor 18 ***Clear out floor 19 ***Clear out floor 20 ***Regroup with team 2 **'Kairor Korziv' ***Eliminate Parasites ***Eliminate Dark Op Soldiers ***Find the laboratory ***Chase down Fernando Hernandez *Characters: **'Enemy Team 1': Devourers **'Enemy Team 2': Dark Op Soldiers, Fernando Hernandez **'Ally Team 1': Sangheili Marines, U.S. Army Rangers **'Ally Team 2': Elites, Marines, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda_Vadum, ONI Spartans, Hell Spartans, Strike Commanders **'Ally Team 3': Ballistic "Shock Trooper" Marine Squad, Special Operations Shock Trooper (Spec Ops) *Weather: Night, Rainy with lightning *Vehicles Used: Blackhawk Helicopter(Roping Down) Phantom (Cover Fire) *Achievements: **Crowd Control ***Defeat 30 enemies with the Gatling gun. **A Cut Above ***Defeat 5 enemies with the Knife. *Skulls: Nightmare Skull **Found in board of directors office. Gameplay Info *Level: All in *Date/Time: March 20, 2947, 4:15:28 am and counting *Place: Tokyo, Japan *Characters: **Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee (First Half of the level) **Kairor Korziv (Second Half of the level) *Division: **(Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee) 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment **(Kairor Korziv) Unknown Opening Scene Major Josh Konaree: Team One rappeling down. Xel Vaxum: Team Two heading for elevators. Special Operations Shock Trooper: Team Three has entered the hallways. Command: Team 2, we got good news and bad news. The laboratory is located southwest of your position, less than half a klick away. That's where you'll need to go to find the serum to stop all this. Xel Vaxum: Josh Konaree, go with your team and clear out floors 15 through 20. Kairor, I and the rest of team 2 will head for the laboratory. Major Josh Konaree: Roger. Command, what's the bad news? Command: Uh..the bad news is that the building is flooded with hostiles, over. Xel Vaxum: The hell with it. We'll give it our best shot. Out. The satellite tracks Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee in the Type 71 Assault Phantom hovering over the roof tops. Gameplay Chapter 1: The parties over! (First Half of level) Type 71 Assault Phantom Pilot: Five seconds. Standby for ... Field Master Lex Norsan: Get on the rope! Go go! Sangheili Marine: Go go go! They reach the LZ and the U.S. Army Rangers rappel down from the choppers. Field Master Lex Norsan: 1st battalion on me to the target entrance! Move! They reach the edge of the building and get on their rappels and rappel down to the windows on all four sides. Major Josh Konaree: Breach and Clear! Move! The team puts detonation Charges and breach through the window. The team and you then have to clear out floors 15-20 killing devourers. After you have to meet up with team 2 in the laboratory. Chapter 2: Demolitions expert is needed (Second Half of level) Xel Vaxum, Kairor, and the rest of team 2 make their way through facility to get to the laboratory. Xel Vaxum: Alright, let's move. ODST trooper: Xel, this is team 3, we're clearing the hallways of floors 7-10. Out. Xel Vaxum: Roger, team 3-2, we're heading to the lab. Marine (F-D6): Copy that sir. ODST trooper: Xel, Team 3-5 reporting in. We're meeting with heavy resistance in the hallways. Dark Ops have locked down our access point over here, over. Xel Vaxum: Roger 3-5. Breach and clear! ODST trooper: Roger that sir. 3-5 out! The team then clears out the building and get to the laboratory. As soon as they are at the laboratory team 1 joins you and they then get the serum and place it in a container. The container then fills up other vials and launchers them to other parts of the world. Xel Vaxum then says, "Ok, that should help cure the world." Fernando Hernandez then claps slowly and says, "Great job. But, did you cure the diseases?" Seven Dark Op soldier then come in and say, "You are arrested for the war crimes you all committed!" Fernando then runs and you must quickly take out the soldiers. Then you run towards the elevator and it closes on you. Fernando Hernandez then says, "Dont worry. Soon enough you will all join the extinction." Andromeda then says, "There has to be another way." and the Hell Spartan then replies, "Take the stairs! Hurry!" They all quickly take the stairs and find Fernando on the rooftops. Dark op soldiers then surround the rooftops and fire on the team. Once all enemies are eliminated there will be a cutscene. Cinematic Scene A Helicopter then lands to pick up Fernando Hernandez. An elite withdraws his energy sword. Fernando Hernandez then says, "Oh. You dont want to do that." The elite then charges towards Fernando Hernandez. Fernando Hernandez then throws a fireball at the elite weakening him. Fernando then shadow teleports in front of the elite, choke holds him and throws him off the building. He then says, angered "You all are making me late for my meeting." Kairor then says, angered "You have no meeting." Kairor then withdraws his energy kartana. Gameplay 2 When fighting Fernando Hernandez he will use his martial arts attacks only. Fernando Hernandez will take medium damage from you. You then have to fight by using the following controls: *X Button - Left Uppercut *B Button - Right Uppercut *Left Trigger - Left Punch *Right Trigger - Right Punch *Hold Left and Right Trigger - Block *White Button - Special Move Ending Scene Fernando will be wounded from damage and his face scared up. Fernando then heals and laughs evil. He then says, "Is that the best you got?" Major Josh Konaree then picks up a rocket launcher and fires it onto the helicopter. The helicopter explodes killing Fernando. Fernando then regenerates and throws a fireball at Xel, wounding him. Fernando then levitates into the air and says, "It is just you cand me Kairor!" He then breaths out fire and kills some elites and wounds some ONI Spartans, Vax Xalum, Xeltive Thade, and Andromeda Vadum. The Sangheili Marines then call in a phantom to extract. Once extracted Teams 1, 2, and 3 except for Kairor, they leave and Transmission HQ says, "Kairor. We'll have a chopper to extract you once you kill him. The rest of you go to base. The scene then fades out. Trivia *None at the Moment Category:Levels